1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage equipment including a battery (high voltage battery), a DC-DC converter, and an inverter is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112284 and Japanese Patent No. 3571704 disclose vehicles in which high voltage equipment is arranged by utilizing space behind a seat.
A sports vehicle having an engine mounted in a rear part of the vehicle body has also been known (see Japanese Patent No. 4200014, for example). Although in recent years' hybridization of this type of vehicle has also been proposed, space for arranging high voltage equipment needs to be ensured for hybridization.